pj_expanded_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Super PJ Masks
Super PJ Masks is a platformer game and Super Mario clone based on the PJ Masks television series, and it was developed and published by Monsterrain. Super Kids Masks World Adventures is a super classic adventure and legendary side-scrolling arcade platformer. * Addictive, thrilling and challenging jungle adventure hit * Old school jump and run platform / obstacles runner * Classic platformer for kids, children and adults * Side-scroller gameplay with easy game console pad controls * Easy and free to play - hard to master * Classic jungle retro junning and jumping adventure The PJ friends is being kidnapped by evil crocs, spiders and dragons and brought to dark castles. It is up to Super PJ World Masks, the little kid to rescue her! But take care! Lots of enemies, troubles, obstacles, traps and bosses are defending your way through the jungle and wonder worlds. To get to the friends, PJ will have to run and jump over obstacles, fight and shoot against angry birds, fox, crawfishes, spiders, frogs, hedgehogs, mushrooms, skeletons, leps world, alien and many other dragons and monsters. Climb up huge mountains and stairs, fight against perhistoric enemies, avoid falling bricks, find hidden blocks and levels, collect coins and diamonds, swim through dangerous seas, explore lot of challenging and addictive jungle worlds and lands and defeat all cruel enemies and bosses. This cool Jump and Run is an addictive non-stop old school arcade super adventure game! Features of Super PJ World Masks Adventures: * 4 different addictive worlds (Amazing Jungle, crazy caveland, forest world and wild west) * 80 beautiful, well-designed and challening levels with increasing difficulty * 8 awesome boss fights (King crocodile, dangerous snake, monster which and monster land) in 8 different castles * many power ups, bonus levels, hidden blocks and bonus items * over 20 different, great animated enemies such as crocs, alien, spider, birds and many more * high resolution graphics - great mix between 2D and 3D graphics * retro arcade music and old school sound effects * perfect, intuitve game control through retro control pad like on console games * special kids mask skills hidden in destroyable blocks and bricks * awesome gameplay reminding to retro classic super pj masks * sea and water worlds - jumping, running and swimming ! * try to unlock all achievements and to be number one of leaderboards! '' * For moving the Super PJ World Masks click on right or left on the control pad! * Click down for ducking or on some tree stumps to get to a bonus level! * Press B-button to make leps jumping! * Press A-button AND right or left for running; press A and B together for a higher and wider jump! * After eat an gold mushrooms you become Big leps world and will be able to destroy bricks! * After taking special food you become Super PJ World Masks and will be able to shoot balls - press B-Button for shooting! * PJ Masks swimming: press A-Button multiple times to swim higher ... release your finger from button to go down!'' Enjoy this brand new Super PJ World Masks adventure platformer game! File:Super PJ Masks 01.png File:Super PJ Masks 02.png File:Super PJ Masks 03.png File:Super PJ Masks 04.png Category:Games Category:Applications